


Crush with Eyeliner

by jule1122



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Lost Decade, M/M, Pre-Canon, alexweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jule1122/pseuds/jule1122
Summary: One time Alex and Michael see each other during the lost decade
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	Crush with Eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

> A very short fluffy story about the lost decade for Day 6 of Alex Manes week.
> 
> Title from the REM song of the same name.

Alex stares into the hotel mirror trying to find a way to look less like an airman on leave. After three days of barely leaving the bed, Michael thought it’d be fun to check out a local gay bar, something they could never do in Roswell.

“You ready to go?” Michael comes up behind him, resting his chin on Alex’s shoulder.

Alex sighs and makes a face back at Michael in the mirror, “I hate my hair.”

“It looks hot,” Michael kisses his cheek.

“That’s not what you said last night when you complained about not having anything to hold onto while I blow you.”

“We were in the shower, and your mouth is a lethal weapon,” Michael protests. “I didn’t want to end up on my ass unless your dick was underneath it.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Alex teases, pushing back from Michael and turning around to face him. He gives Michael a quick kiss that turns into something soft and lingering. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I know,” Michael says, completely sincere, smoothing a hand over Alex’s hair. “I love you too, even with your regulation haircut.”

Alex frowns and turns back to the mirror. “It just makes me look,” like my brothers, he thinks, like my father, but he can’t say that. “Straight.”

Michael throws his head back and laughs. “I think I can fix that, sweetheart.”

Alex watches as Michael searches through his bag. “Here,” he sets something down on the counter.

“Where’d you get this?” Alex asks, picking up the half used eyeliner pencil.

“Found it in the glove compartment,” Michael shrugs. “You must have left there. I thought you might want it.”

“Thank you,” Alex tilts his head back for a kiss. Then leans forward and brings the pencil to his eye. Michael stands behind him, hands resting lightly on Alex’s shoulders, and watches.

When he’s done, Alex looks into the mirror and lets out a relieved breath. He looks like himself again.

He turns and finds Michael staring at him, mouth slightly open. “You’re gorgeous,” he says, tracing his fingers along Alex’s face.

“Yeah?” Alex stands and kisses Michael gently threading his fingers through his hair. Michael deepens the kiss, licking his way into Alex’s mouth. Alex pushes Michael onto the bed and straddles him. “Like what you see?”

“You know I do,” Michael tilts his hips up and holds Alex in place. “I want you to ride me so I can look at your beautiful face while I fuck you.”

Alex bites his lip before smiling down at Michael. He looks into Michael’s eyes and lets the feeling of being desired, of being _seen_ wash over him. 

He grips Michael’s hands and rolls their hips together, “Let’s get this party started, Cowboy.”

They never do make it to the bar.


End file.
